Uber Awesome Fun Party
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: Timmy throws a party to celebrate finishing his new game, but his local friends won't come because he neglected them while he was playing. Guess he'll have to invite his friends from other universes to the party instead! But of course, things never turn out as planned, and chaos is sure to ensue one way or another.


**Author's Note: Hey folks, here with a new one-shot. This one's really long, I considered splitting it in two, but there's really not any good place to cut it. This is sort of a sequel to "A Strange Blue Fellow" and "In Search of a Lost Robot", but not really. Just some fun shenanigans. **

The smoke cleared, revealing the hero, still standing despite the force of the rocket's lift-off. He watched stoically as the rocket cleared the moon's weak gravity, never to return again.

"You did it! You drove away the moth-riding, blood-sucking liver people!" the village elder cried happily.

"Of course, space invaders never stand a chance against _Crash Nebula!_" The hero struck a pose as his theme-song started playing and the credits rolled.

"Yes!" Timmy Turner cheered as he dropped his Vii controller. "I finally finished the new Crash Nebula game!"

"Already?" Cosmo asked, his eyes bloodshot. He'd been watching Timmy play the game since the boy first wished it up.

"Finally!" Wanda rolled her eyes as she woke Poof up from his nap. "You've been playing that game non-stop for the past three days!"

_Quick flash back_

"Timmy! Come down for dinner!" Mr. Turner called from Timmy's doorway.

"Not now, I've got to tear this moth's wings off before it gets to the sand-moon of Circa!" Timmy called.

_The next morning_

"Timmy, Chester and AJ want to know if you can play." Mrs. Turner called to her son, who hadn't come out of his room since he'd gotten a new video game from… somewhere yesterday morning.

"I can't! The scientist's daughter just got kidnapped by the liver people!" Timmy yelled.

_Back to the present_

"Which is exactly why we have reason to celebrate!" Timmy explained. "After three days of game play, I've finally defeated the evil armies of the liver people! We should throw a party!"

"You're going to use completing the story mode of a video game as an excuse to throw a party?" Wanda asked incredulously.

"Like we ever need an excuse to throw a party!" Cosmo threw his arm around Wanda's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Well…" the pink-haired fairy hesitated.

"We can have a chocolate fondue fountain." Timmy encouraged.

She whipped out her wand. "What are we waiting for?"

"Uh… guests at the moment. Let me call Chester and AJ real fast." Timmy pulled out his phone and called his genius friend.

"Oh, _now_ you have time to play." AJ said in annoyance when Timmy invited him to the party. "Sorry, but since you couldn't play, I started an inventory of my chemical stock. I'm right in the middle of the volatiles, I have to get them all organized and back under a fume hood before I attract poison control."

"Uh, how long will that take?" Timmy asked.

"A while." AJ said flatly, and hung up, clearly still annoyed with his friend.

Timmy sighed and dialed the number for the payphone outside Chester's trailer. Why did AJ have to be so touchy? Sure, Timmy hadn't even come out to say hi to his friends when they came by to play, but really, he couldn't just leave in the middle of a rescue mission.

"Hello?" The voice of Bucky McBadbat finally answered the phone.

"Hi Mr. McBadbat, this is Timmy. I'm throwing a party, can Chester come?"

"Oh, sorry son, but Chester left with Kelzy to Arizona yesterday afternoon. They're going to spend the weekend exploring lava tubes."

"What?" Timmy asked in disbelief, "When did he decide to do that?"

"Well, Chester didn't really have any plans for the weekend except playin' with you and AJ, but since you were busy, he called Kelzy to ask her if she had plans, and she invited him to come camping with her family."

"Oh. Ok." Timmy groaned as he hung up. "Aw man, all my friends are busy! How can I throw a party now?"

"Well, what about Sanjay and Elmer?" Wanda asked, bringing up Timmy's more neglected back-up friends.

"They're both out of town too. Elmer's seeing a Boil Therapy Specialist, and Sanjay and his family are going to a special showing of a Bollywood movie since his uncle was in it."

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to have the chocolate fondue without a party!" Wanda said, her voice much more cheerful than her words. "Too bad, that's just the way the universe goes sometimes."

"Universe… yeah!" Timmy's face brightened, an idea popping into his head. "I can invite my friends from _other_ universes! They're all really fun people; I bet they'd be great at parties!"

"You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Wanda admitted. "You all don't get to spend a lot of time together just hanging out."

"Yeah, usually you have to save the entire multiverse or something." Cosmo stated obviously.

"It'll be great." Timmy said, imagining how the party would go, "Jimmy can use all his science stuff to rig up an awesome sound system, Spongebob can make the food, and Danny can be the cool older guy who attracts all the party-goers!"

"And what about those other two kids you guys met recently?" Wanda asked, "What were their names, Jenny and Manny? This would be a great opportunity to get to know them better."

"Great idea Wanda!" Timmy agreed. "Ok, I wish Jimmy, Danny, Spongebob, Jenny, and Manny were here for the party!"

"Er, don't you think you should ask them if they're not busy first?" Wanda asked, but Cosmo had already pulled out his wand.

"Done!"

_Intedimensional poof!_

Three boys, a robot, and a sponge all appeared in a _poof_ of fairy dust, and every one of them looked incredibly surprised and confused. Danny instinctively went ghost, expecting some sort of attack.

"Leapin' leptons, how'd that…" Jimmy gasped as he took in his surroundings. He realized he was in Timmy's room before he even finished his sentence. "Turner. There'd better be a _good_ explanation for this. I happen to be in the middle of observing the x-ray diffraction pattern of a synthetic crystal I'm developing. I still have se—"

"Yeah, yeah, science stuff." Timmy cut off his friend. "Wouldn't you rather throw a party?"

Jimmy blinked. "Well… I suppose a party would be more enjoyable… but I'm busy at the moment!" He replied, a bit flustered.

"Yeah, I've got a date with Sam in half an hour!" Danny added.

"I'm supposed to be at work right now." Spongebob said, looking incredibly worried. "Who's gonna make the Krabby Patties?"

Jenny pointed to the loose wire dangling from her midriff. "I was kind of in the middle of a download." She said testily.

"Good grief, is everyone in the _entire multiverse_ busy this evening?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"The wrestling semi-final is tonight!" Manny cried, adding in his two cents. The others just gave him a sideways glance.

Timmy sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Sorry guys. I just thought that if I invited a bunch of really cool people to the party, it'd attract a bunch of guest, and we'd have an uber-awesome-fun-party, but I guess if you're all too busy…."

"Maybe next weekend." Danny reassured him, then did a double-take "Hang on, you think I'm—we're really cool?"

Manny chuckled. "Yeah, well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm a regular party animal! Turner my friend, consider this party started."

"He sure changed his mind fast." Cosmo commented.

Danny mulled it over a bit more. "Well… I don't think Sam would mind if our date was at your party, but I'll have to ask her."

"Ok!" Cosmo pulled out his wand and _poofed_ the goth-girl into the room.

"Cosmo!" Timmy and Wanda reprimanded the impulsive fairy.

Sam looked stunned for only a seconded before shouting. "**What the **_**heck**_** is going on here?"**

Danny and Timmy quickly explained what had happened, apologizing in between each sentence. They quickly got her to settle down and promise not to stomp anyone's face in with her combat boots.

"I'm technically working overtime now." Spongebob decided next, "I'm sure the Krusty Krew will be fine without me.

_Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was desperately trying to douse the grease fire that had started when Spongebob had disappeared and left three patties burning on the grill._

Jimmy and Jenny suddenly found themselves in the minority, and Timmy was giving them the biggest, most adorable begging eyes an eleven-year-old could give. That melted the teenage robot's heart-circuits immediately.

"Well, alright, if it means that much to you." Jenny sighed.

And that left only Neutron.

"Aw, come one Jimmy, just this one time." Timmy elbowed the boy genius.

Maybe it was the fact that he was now the only one who hadn't agreed to the party yet, or maybe it was because the boy in the pink hat had called him 'Jimmy' instead of Fudge-head or Neutron, as he was accustomed too. Whatever it was, he finally agreed.

"Fine, but I can't stay too long.

_Shortly Thereafter_

Timmy had only to wish that his parents had tickets to a show and _conveniently_ forgot to call Vicky, and the house was theirs. A few more wishes brought up decorations and refreshments. There was, of course, a chocolate fondue fountain. A very large one, with many kinds of fruit, cakes, cookies, and crackers to dip into it. Wanda and Poof spent the remainder of the night 'sampling' from it.

Jimmy had begrudgingly agreed to whip up a sound system after Timmy asked, explaining that, while his 'reality warping fairy programs' could make a decent system, the boy genius would probably think of 'some cool science stuff to add' that Turner wouldn't have thought of to wish for. In the mean time, they were just using Mr. Turner's stereo.

"So, what kinda music you got?" Manny asked as Timmy and Cosmo _poofed_ up a disco ball and strobe lights.

"Anything you want!" Timmy explained, "All I have to do is wish for it."

"Man, having reality-bending holograms must be nice." The curly-haired boy snapped his fingers. "Hey, my friend Frida has a band call 'The Atomic Sombreros', think you could play some of their music?"

"Sure! I wish I had a CD of The Atomic Sombreros' music." Timmy wished. Cosmo _poofed_ it up in a jiffy.

"Wow, you really still use CDs?" Jenny asked, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's my Dad's stereo, be glad it doesn't play 8-tracks." The buck-toothed boy defended.

Timmy popped the CD in and pressed play. They were suddenly blown back by the violently loud guitar and screechy vocals.

"_Pretty cool, huh?_" Manny yelled over the music, the only one still standing.

"_Your friend is very… talented._" Jenny yelled back.

It was then that a knock came at the door. Timmy opened it to see some kids from school who he didn't really know.

"Hey, we noticed the loud music and lights, is there a party going on?" one of them asked.

The boy in the pink hat could hardly contain his excitement. _It had worked! People really were flocking to the party!_ "Popularity, here I come!" Timmy whispered.

"Uh, what?" one of the boys at the door asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Timmy assured them, "Yes, as you can see, there is a party going on here. We've got food, games, and the music is only going to get better." He turned back and called to Jimmy, "How's that sound-system coming, Neutron?"

"Stop asking me and it'll be done sooner!" Jimmy snapped back.

Timmy showed the new guests in and left the door open to any more that might come along. One of the girls spotted Danny and giggled, pulling on her friend's sleeve.

"There's a cool older boy here! Teeheeheehee!" The two of them burst into even more giggles.

"A-_hem_." Sam placed her arm protectively around Danny's waist and glared daggers at the elementary-schoolers. The teenage boy smiled sheepishly. The sight repelled the little girls faster than a tub of lard filled with worms.

"Uh, you don't mind that we're having our date _here_ do you?" The ghost boy asked his goth friend.

"Oh, nah…" Sam rolled her eyes, barely concealing the sarcasm in her voice. But Danny, ever the clueless one, just didn't get the message.

"Great. I'm gonna go get us some punch."

Meanwhile, Manny tried to introduce himself to the group of giggling girls.

"Hey, I'm Manny Rivera, and—"

"Oh my gosh, they have a chocolate fondue fountain!" One of the girls screeched. They all stampeded over to the refreshments table.

"What's the deal?" the curly-haired boy asked indignantly. "I'm thirteen, how come I don't qualify as a 'cool older boy'?"

"Well… it might have something to do with the fact that you're not much taller than the ten and eleven year-old girls." Jenny said.

"Yeah, but the fact that I'm _super-macho_ should make up for that!" Manny complained.

At the other end of the room, Jimmy was finishing up the new sound system with Spongebob's help.

"I mean, just because we're _supposed_ to be friends doesn't mean I have to drop everything the minute he has some crazy scheme." Jimmy was rambling about how inconsiderate Timmy was being, and all the reasons he really shouldn't be there right now. "Soldering gun."

Spongebob reached into the hypercube and pulled out a small grey tool that looked a bit like a blowtorch.

"And he really can't expect me to _consider_ him my friend with the way he's always tampering with my inventions, and causing trouble, and… and hanging out with _Cindy_ of all people. Awl."

"I think it's really nice of Timmy to invite us to his party, even if he did spirit us away from our homes with no warning or forethought to what we might be doing." Spongbob laughed. "I actually haven't been invited to a party since the last time I threw one. I guess it was so fun that everyone else worries that I'll think it doesn't live up to my expectations."

Jimmy sighed in irritation. "I'm not saying I don't like a good party, but I _do _mind being pulled from my lab in the middle of observing an important new material. I see no reason that Turner couldn't have thrown his party tomorrow night; it would have given us a day to get ready and maybe even look forward to it. Micro screwdriver." The sponge handed him the tool. "He's just so impulsive!" The boy genius clenched his fist, accidentally snapping the head off.

"Oh barnacles." Spongebob rummaged around the hyper-cube for another one. "I don't think there's any more in here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jenny has one." Jimmy motioned for the robot girl to come join them.

Something very simple but normal happened then. Jenny built up a negative charge as she walked across the room, brushing up against the dancing grade-schoolers. And when she reached out her hand to give Jimmy a spare micro screwdriver, the extra electrons jumped to the neutral body, creating a spark.

That is where things went wrong.

Jenny suddenly seized up and fell over, her eyes dark. Jimmy was leaning over her in a second, trying to discern the problem while Spongebob gasped in shock behind him. Another, much larger spark arced from Jenny to the sound system, and from the sound system to several other electronic appliances in the room.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" Timmy asked as his Dad's stereo fizzled out.

That is when the appliances attacked.

The strobe light was the first to lurch forward, wrapping its power-chord around an unsuspecting grade-schooler. The young boy screamed.

Danny ducked into the kitchen to go ghost. Manny, not having a secret identity to worry about, didn't need to wait, and immediately spun his belt-buckle. With a flash of green fire and a tiger's roar, he transformed into El Tigre. He slashed the chord binding the boy with his claws, and then smashed the light under his boots.

The boy looked stunned for a second before stuttering, "Yyyyou came this close to cutting my arm open!"

El Tigre frowned indignantly from the boy's lack of gratitude. "Hey, give me some credit! I've been doing this for years; I'm more practiced than that!"

Throughout the room, the guests started to panic. Everyone ran to the still open door, but that was when the sound-system Jimmy had been working on came to life. It charged forward and blocked the way, shooting out high-velocity CDs for good measure.

Suddenly a green bolt of ectoplasm smashed into the appliance, turning it into a smoldering stack of scrap metal. The kids turned to see Danny Phantom standing with a smoking palm raised.

"Uh… please exit the party in a calm and orderly fashion." Danny said.

The guest surprisingly obliged, leaving quickly but quietly.

"Quick, shut the door before anything else comes to life so it won't get loose!" Jimmy ordered. Spongebob stepped over the remains of the sound-system and pulled the door shut, effectively locking them in with a crazy desk lamp, vacuum, and stereo. Manny grabbed the lamp with a grappling claw and whipped it into the floor, smashing it to pieces.

"Hey, this is my parents' stuff!" Timmy exclaimed, "Don't break it!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with it?" Manny asked.

"I dunno, fix it!" Timmy exclaimed. "Wanda, I wish—"

"Chocolate now… wish later." Wanda said dreamily. She and Poof were practically swimming in the chocolate fondue fountain.

"Ok then... Cosmo, I wish the appliances were all back to normal!"

"Sure thing Timmy!" Cosmo said cheerily. "Just as soon as I get my wand out of this angry vacuum cleaner. _Give it back Kirby!_"

"Well, so much for that plan." Sam mused. She pulled out a small ecto-gun. "I guess you'll just have to pay for the damage Timmy."

"No, wait!" Jenny had rebooted and was up again. "I think I can fix them. I think I know what happened."

"Please, enlighten us." Jimmy said.

"Well, since I got interrupted in the middle of a download—" She shot a glare at Timmy, "My cable safety never turned back on, so when I got a static spark, it caused a short."

"And you getting a short equals the appliances in this room coming to life… how?" Danny asked.

"I guess the short might have activated some leftover circuitry from the last time the Cluster got inside me." She shuddered a little at that, "That's my best guess. Just let me take a look at their circuitry, it should be just like fixing a short."

"Uh, guys, how are we going to fix them while they're attacking us?" Spongebob asked.

Timmy answered that question by tackling the vacuum to the ground and pinning it with some difficulty.

"Turner, are you crazy?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Look, I know how this is going to go." Timmy said as he struggled with the wild appliance. "You're all going to tell me how this is my fault, and I'll feel guilty and do something reckless to try and fix it, so I figure we might as well get it over-with now." The vacuum struggled some more and nearly escaped out of the small boy's grasp. "Quick, fix it!"

"That's gotta be the craziest reasoning I've ever heard." Jimmy muttered.

"Just fix it!" Timmy exclaimed.

Jenny unscrewed the cover on the vacuum and fiddled with the wiring until it stopped struggling while Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy and Manny kept the stereo off them.

"Alright, now hold the stereo down!" Jenny ordered. It took Timmy, Danny, and Manny to hold the large box down, but they managed long enough for Jenny to fix it.

"Phew." Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, "Glad that's taken care of. Good job everybody!"

"Yeah, great job, glad that's over." Everybody replied with varying levels of exhaustion and sarcasm in their voices.

"Cosmo, did you get your wand out of there yet?" The boy in the pink hat asked his fairy godfather.

"Yep!" Cosmo held up the gunk-covered stick in triumph.

"Great. I wish this place was cleaned up."

As luck would have it, Mr. and Mrs. Turner picked that exact moment to pull up. Cosmo had to poof away himself, along with his chocolate-covered family, before he could grant the wish.

The Turners gasped when they saw the mess in their living room.

"Timmy, did you break this lamp?" Mr. Turner pointed to the smashed desk lamp lying on the floor.

Manny chuckled nervously. "Geheheh, actually that was me."

"And who are you?" Mrs. Turner asked. Then she noticed the five other strangers standing in the wreckage. "Who are all of you?"

"Uh… We're the substitute babysitters!" Jenny explained.

"Yeah, Vicky couldn't come in, so we took the job!" Danny agreed.

"What made this huge mess?" Mr. Turner asked, "You didn't throw a party while we were away did you?"

"That would explain why two of them are dressed up like a tiger and a block of Swiss Cheese." Mrs. Turner admitted.

"Robbers! Elemental spirits! Space Pirates!" Manny spluttered.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner blinked.

"Well, I'm glad you all handled the elemental space pirate robbers as well as you did." Mr. Turner said. "But now Timmy needs to clean up this mess. You can all go home now." He handed them each a five dollar bill. The interdimensional visitors looked stunned. They certainly hadn't expected to be paid to go to Timmy's party.

The group walked down the street, looking for a place where they could warp back home without attracting attention. Everyone was in a considerably better mood than they had been when they'd arrived.

"You know, that actually wasn't so bad." Sam admitted, smiling at Danny.

"Wasn't so bad? That was the best party I've ever been to!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"I liked the part where we got paid!" Manny gave a small evil laugh.

"I really enjoyed myself." Jimmy said. "In fact, let's do this again next weekend!"

"Shouldn't we ask Timmy?" Jenny asked.

They all paused for a moment to think about it.

"Nah!"

**End Notes: Yeah, Jenny's explanation for what happened is basically me making up random Buffalo-Scat. The Real reason she was knocked out and the appliances came to life was because PLOT DEVICE!**

**Sam's reaction to Danny's date idea almost turned into a whole scene reference to Garry and Marry's introduction in The Muppets, but it was waaaay too long.**

**Jimmy's synthetic crystal complaints are based on real science that I did in my Mineralogy class last fall. Take that JN writers! I'm using REAL SCIENCE! (Ignore the BS I made up for Jenny)**

**Yeah... that's all I have to say. Please review!**


End file.
